1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a content delivery service method using printed matter and, more particularly, to a content delivery service method using printed matter, wherein when a service subscriber A edits content to be delivered along with an image, codes the edited content, and prints the coded content, a service subscriber B may check the edited content along with the image by decoding recognition code of the printed matter although the content does not appear in the printed matter itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
QR code is an abbreviation of “Quick Response” code and was derived from Quick Response, that is, the registered trademark of Denso Wave Co. in Japan. QR code is two-dimensional (2D) barcode obtained by supplementing the capacity limit of the existing barcode and extending the format and contents of the existing barcode. If QR code is scanned using a mobile phone or a smart phone recognizer, a home page that provides information is automatically connected. QR code is used as company advertising means because it is advantageous in that it can store video in addition to text data, such as numbers, Chinese characters, and the alphabet. A maximum of 7,089 numbers, a maximum of 4,296 letters in the case of text, and a maximum of 1,817 letters in the case of Asian text, such as Chinese characters, can be stored in QR code.
Barcode has information only in one direction, whereas QR code has information in two horizontal and vertical directions, thus significantly increasing the amount of information that may be recorded.
A smart phone that has been spread rapidly in recent years is combined with the functions of mobile communication and a personal computer (functions for installing an operating system, driving apps, and performing Internet access), and thus has becomes part of the real life of the modern.
Furthermore, a variety of types of applications (hereinafter call an “app”) for smart phones have been developed and also continue to be advanced, thus providing a lot of convenience through ideas useful in the real life.
The spread of smart phones and the development of smart phone apps continue to be expanded, but the spread of QR code or technologies using QR code is still an insignificant level compared to availability and practical use inherent in QR code. In a prior art, when QR code is scanned, a designated web is simply accessed, and input information is merely viewed.